50 Shades of Samantha Stark
by avidreader1987
Summary: Samantha is the unknown sister of Tony Stark. An experiment goes wrong and lands her in Christian Grey's living room. Not quite sure where the story is headed so I apologize for the horrible summary.
Hello readers! Soooo, it's been a while since I've written anything. If you've read my author's notes in my other story, you'll know I became disabled. It's been a long road since then. Anyways, I was going through my old computer and found this. Now I wrote this while on a lot of medication but I found it hilarious so I decided to upload it. Honestly, I don't even know where the idea came from. I think I'll probably continue it. My husband has been pushing me to start writing again so I hope to start my stories all back up again.

Well, here you go. A mix of Avengers and 50 Shades of Grey. I'm sure characters won't be exact and possibly nothing like they are in their books but that's how fanfiction can be :D.

Samantha just had a feeling that the day would be an interesting one. Then again, most days typically were. However, today just felt different. As if her world was going to change. This happened once before. It was the day her brother went missing. Her world changed forever that day. Her brother came back different. Their company moved away from making weapons. He eventually told the world that he was Iron Man. Yes, her life completely changed. She was just happy that her brother was alive. If it meant he became a superhero, well then so be it. Today was that exact feeling once again. She didn't feel like it was going to be a bad thing though. Just something was going to happen. Staring at her ceiling, she decided she might as well get to her lab. Hopefully, this feeling would go away.  
She made her way to the lab after grabbing a cup of coffee. She didn't expect her brother to be in so it should be a quiet morning. He had been off on some mission with the Avengers. He'd probably be sleeping or spending time with Pepper. Ever since New York, he became somewhat more mature. Tony was still a child in many ways but that's what made Tony himself. She thought of Pepper. She wished she had a relationship like Tony did with Pepper. They were perfect for each other in her opinion.  
Samantha never really had any relationship. Growing up, she was hidden from the world. Her father felt it better to keep her existence quiet after he saw what the attention brought to their family with Tony. Even now they kept it quiet since Pepper had already been used against Tony. What would they do with his sister? So she continued her quiet existence. If anyone asked, she was an engineer named Samantha Anderson. SO with knowing that it was best to keep quiet, she avoided relationships. She was 24 and unfortunately, it was quite lonely. With a sigh, she headed into the lab.  
This was the same routine that she had most days. Wake up, spend some time in the lab doing small tasks for her brother or Director Fury, then go to bed. She spent some time with the Avengers when they were there but recently, they've all been busy. Thankfully she didn't have to hide who she was with them. She hoped that something would change soon.  
She got to work on her latest project from Director Fury. It appeared that they found a device but were unsure of what it was or what it did. They knew that it wasn't made here but Thor had his hands full in Asgard and was unable to help. So it was herbtask to figure out what it did. So far, both JARVIS, Tony's AI, and she had no answers for what it was. She spent time looking it over, taking it apart, or as apart as she could without destroying it. She decided to tinker a bit more.  
It was a couple hours later that she finally realized why she had that feeling this morning. She was chatting with JARVIS over some theories while working on the device. Tony decided it was a good time to come in and make himself known. He decided it would be a perfect time to scare his little sister who was so absorbed in what she was working on that she hadn't noticed that he had entered the room. Samantha screeched as he brother yelled 'BOO' behind her. She almost lost her balance but instead caught herself by using the device. She saw her hand flat on it as the device lit up blue. "Oh shit!" Samantha said as she looked at her brother with panicked eyes. She tried pulling her hand away but it wouldn't let her. "Tony! I'm stuck. My hand won't get off!"  
Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh! Stay calm! We will figure it out!" He started quickly chatting with JARVIS trying to figure out just what was happening. She went to put her other hand on her wrist to pull but instead, the device pulled it flat on it. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Sir, the device is emitting high levels of energy." JARVIS said to Tony.  
"Tony, it warming up!" Samantha started to panic. Tony looked over at her with wide eyes as a bright light engulfed her. "Tony!" She suddenly felt as if she was spinning and the light became so bright that she had to shut her eyes. It felt like forever although it was probably was only a few seconds when she felt as if her feet were back on the floor. She fell from her dizziness. "OW! What the fuck?" She said with her eyes shut as she grabbed her head.

CPOV

It had been two years since ANA walked out of Christian's life. He told her about his mother and she walked out and never came back. He decided from that point on that things needed to be changed. He started by breaking down his playroom and getting rid of everything. Well, not everything. There were a few things he decided to keep. He eventually told his mother about Elena and closed down all ties to her. According to Dr. Flynn, he had made huge leaps. He was able to get over some things in his past. However, he had no relationship since Ana.  
Though she left, she had still changed him. He decided to become a better man in case someone like Ana walked into his life. It was rough but he pulled through. He held the wedding invitation in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other. Welch had let him know that Ana was getting married to her friend Jose. He came home to an invitation in the mail. It hurt. Why would she send an invitation? Looking back at his relationship with her, he realized it really was unhealthy. He was too attached. Too obsessed. However, it still changed him. He just wished he could find someone that would see him as Christian and not the billionaire. Someone that even with his past could still love him.  
He swirled the bourbon in his glass and set the invitation down. He felt as if it was foolish but he looked up. If there was a God or something up there, maybe they could send a little help his way. He had everything but that special someone. He laughed at himself. It was ridiculous. Suddenly, there was a crash sound coming from his living room area and he heard a woman saying "OW! What the fuck?"  
He quickly got up and went into the other room. 'You've got to be shitting me,' he thought to himself. On the ground was a woman holding her head and murmuring profanities. He pinched himself thinking that it had to be a dream. There was no way this woman was in his home. He was going crazy. That or he drank too much but he didn't remember drinking more than two glasses. He was frozen to the spot as he watched her slowly sit herself up and pull her phone from her pocket.  
"JARVIS, what the hell just happened?" She called into her phone. Christian wondered who she was talking to and how she hadn't noticed him there. "What? Where the hell is Tony? He's going to pay for this! Where the hell am I?" She was shouting into her phone now. He noticed she winced and put one hand back onto her head. "Seattle?" She said in disbelief. Christian made a cough to get her attention. Her eyes zoomed to him and she almost dropped her phone in shock. Man, she was gorgeous he thought. "Um, JARVIS, just find a way to get me back. Yeah. Yeah. Just not Hawk please. He'd freak." She quietly spoke into her phone not removing her eyes from his as she hung up and slowly tried to get to her feet. He rushed over to help her up. "Thank you and I'm so sorry! This is sorta crazy. I'll be out of here soon. Not every day you have someone appear out of nowhere in your place right? It's a gorgeous place by the way. Oh! Look at that view! Reminds me of New York somewhat." She quickly started rambling with a chuckle until her eyes went wide. "Oh God! I'm starting with my word vomit. It tends to happen when I'm nervous. If you can just point me to the nearest roof top with a helicopter pad, I'll be out of your way." She said with a cautious smile.  
"Why a rooftop?" Christian could kick himself. Of all the things he could say, he would ask that first. He watched as she rubbed her head again. "Sorry, are you alright? You keep grabbing at your head. I can get you some ice. A doctor?" He quickly recovered stepping a bit closer to her.  
"Oh, um, I'm fine. I can get a doctor. And um, I have some friends coming to pick me up. They've got the location and thankfully weren't too far from here." She replied with a shrug of her shoulder.  
"You must have some friends in high places if they are going to pick you up on a rooftop." He replied.  
"Yeah, something like that." She smiled.  
"Well, we've got a helicopter pad on the top of this building. I can show you the way up." Christian was now standing close enough that he could smell strawberries. He took a moment to really look at her. She was thin, like she could stand to eat a bit more often but it wasn't too much of a bad thing. She had curves in all the right places. Long brown hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail. He looking into her brown eyes. The innocence there reminded him of Ana. 'No, I can't think about her. It's over and done.' He thought to himself. He lifter his arm to suggest they move towards the elevator. "I'm Christian."  
"Thanks Christian." He could barely suppress the shudder that went through his body with his name on her lips. "I'm Samantha." She stated shyly, having a hard time looking away from him. She forced herself to head towards the elevator. They climbed into the elevator, both unsure of what to say.  
"Are you sure your friend can pick you up from here? I can get you back to wherever you need to go." He said to break the silence.  
"Oh, um, yeah." She quickly looked at her phone typing something in it. "They are almost here but thank you!" She tried to avoid looking into his eyes again. His grey eyes were captivating and she feared she wouldn't be able to look away. She shifted on her feet back and forth. Then a fain sound of an engine was heard. "That'll be them." Samantha said as Christian looked to his right and saw a black aircraft gliding towards them. He stood a bit shocked. He expected a helicopter. Who was this woman? The craft slowly landed in front of them and the ramp lowered as a red headed woman in a full body black suit walked out. "Tasha, oh thank God!" Samantha said walking up to the woman.  
"So what's this about me picking you up here when you're supposed to be in Malibu?" Natasha teased then quickly eyed the man that had been standing near Samantha.  
"Blame Tony." Samantha stated. "I was doing fine until he decided it would be great to try to scare me while doing my experiment." She mumbled angrily as she started walking onto the craft.  
"Mr. Grey, I'm Agent Romanoff from S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to bring you in for a debriefing on this and well, I was actually already on my way here to bring you in for a different matter entirely." Natasha stated firmly.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D? It's been a while since I've heard from them." Christian replied kicking himself mentally for giving Taylor the night off. "Guess I have no choice correct? Natasha just smirked as she gestured towards the aircraft. He gave a quick nod and headed in. _Well, this should be interesting._


End file.
